A Leap of Trust
by tapole910
Summary: Ed thinks everything that is wrong is his fault and he can't even tell Roy that he loves him. Will Roy be able to save him in time to hear they have the same feelings toward each other? EdXRoy attempted suicide and selfmutilation
1. On The Bridge

**Disclaimer: FMA's not mine... no matter how much I wish it was, it's not.**

**

* * *

**

**A Leap of Trust**

As Ed slowly walked down Central in the rain, he let his mind get the best of him yet again that day.

"_Why do you even stay here when you know that you caused this whole mess._" the voice said as he tried so hard to shake it. The voice in his head had started to get stronger a few days after Scar sacrificed himself to create the Philosophers Stone.

"I know it's all my fault. Why can't you just leave me alone? I've tried so hard to fix everything but you are getting me nowhere." Ed responded back as he slowly walked onto the bridge that was above a strong flowing river.

"_I won't leave you alone until you finally realize that you are worthless here. You have caused to much pain. You put your brother, YOUR OWN DAMN BROTHER, in a suit of armor. You pretty much are the reason Scar's dead. And don't forget the all important, YOU TURNED YOUR MOTHER INTO A HOMUNCULUS!!! CONGRATULATIONS! You are the most hated man in Central."_

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I know I fucked up really bad. Just drop it. Al hates me because of the armor, Scar is dead because he helped us make the stone, and my own mother is sloth. I can't take this anymore!" Ed runs over to the side of the bridge and looks down into the water.

"_Don't forget to mention the man you love, doesn't love you back. Who would ever love you. Just because he had that look that made him seem concerned earlier today, doesn't mean he is. He just doesn't want his lap dog to belong to anyone else but him."_

_

* * *

_

**Earlier that day in Roy Mustang's Office**

"Ahhh... Full Metal. Seems you finally decided to come by even though I called you 2 hours ago." Roy said with a smile on his face.

"Shut up, bastard." Ed said under his breath as he walked over and sat on the couch putting his head in his hands.

"Your going to have to make this quick because I'm a little _short_ on time right now." Mustang said with the smile growing on his face and putting a little emphasis on the world short. He loved it when he got the short alchemist all worked up over nothing.

"Alright Colonel. I'll make it quick." Ed said and he started to give his report.

Roy just sat there staring at Ed. _What in the world? He's not blowing up and saying something like "Who said I'm to short that they can't see me over there stupid desk without a magnifying glass!" What is wrong with him?_

"That is my report Colonel. If there is nothing else, I would like to go because the train ride is just to long sometimes and I would like to go rest." Ed said slowly pulling his left sleeve down because it slid a little to far up for his liking in case some scars showed.

"Alright Full Metal. You can go. I will expect you here tomorrow at 10 for your next assignment."

"Thank you Colonel sir." Ed said as he turned and walked out the office door closing it behind him.

_There is something defiantly wrong with him and I'm going to find out._ Roy got up out of his seat, grabbed his jacket, and opened the door.

"Hawkeye, cancel anything I have planned today. I have another important matter to attend to." Roy said as he walked past her.

"Yes sir!" Hawkeye called after him as he turned the corner.

* * *

Ed closed his eyes and let the memories of that day come back to him. His eyes started to tear up and they stung. He wiped his tears away and looked down into the river. Why were things like this, and how did they get so bad. He never understood these 2 questions. 

Ed had been so caught up in arguing with the voices in his head, that he didn't even hear Roy stop at the end of the bridge and look at him. "What is he doing? He's just standing there." Roy said lightly as he just stared at him.

_He's so adorable. I hate seeing him like this. Actually, this is the first time I have ever seen him like this. I wish I could tell him how I feel. I'll tell him soon, first I need to— _Roy's thoughts were cut off as he saw Ed climb up on the ledge of the bridge.

"I'm sorry Al. And mostly, I'm sorry... Roy." Ed looked down at the water with tears in his eyes. He just couldn't take anymore.

"_Just do it already! The faster you jump the sooner you will leave this place. If you wait to long, someone will stop you. JUST JUMP DAMMIT!" _the voice in his head screamed at him.

And with that, Ed jumped.


	2. The River

**Disclaimer: Again, I still don't own FMA... even though some voices in my head say I do.**

* * *

Previously on A Leap of Trust

"_I'm sorry Al. And mostly, I'm sorry... Roy." Ed looked down at the water with tears in his eyes. He just couldn't take anymore._

"_Just do it already! The faster you jump the sooner you will leave this place. If you wait to long, someone will stop you. JUST JUMP DAMMIT!" the voice in his head screamed at him._

_And with that, Ed jumped._

* * *

Roy just stood there watching Ed climb onto the ledge of the bridge. He couldn't move, or better yet, he couldn't breath. He lost all feelings at the moment. _What in the world is he doing? He's not going to jump is he?_ "Please Ed, don't." Roy said under his breath as he finally got his ability to move, let alone breath back. 

Roy started to move forward, slowly so he wouldn't scare Ed. His heart started to race, he didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry Al. And mostly, I'm sorry...Roy."

Roy stopped. _Did he just say, he was sorry, to me? Why would he..._ Roy was cut off in mid thought as soon as he saw Ed jump.

"NO ED!!!" Roy ran to him and he tried to grab his auto-mail arm. But it was to late. Ed was out of reach. Roy looked the way the water was rushing.

SPLASH!!! Ed had already hit the water. Roy jerked his head back to where he saw Ed last.

"Shit! There's rocks. Oh please Ed, don't hit the rocks!" Roy yelled as he jerked off his jacket.

"What happened." someone from the streets of Central came up to Roy.

"Don't ask questions, just listen to me. I need you to run as fast as you can to Central, tell the guards that Mustang sent you. Then proceed to tell the guards that I need help and to get someone down here as fast as they can. Tell them Ed is in danger. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, but-" the man was cut off by Roy's hand.

"JUST GO!" and with that, he jumped right in after him.

* * *

Ed just sat there submerged under the water because the weight of his auto-mail was weighing him down for the moment. He was to busy to care before it hit him. _Roy was calling my name. Oh God. Why did he have to see this?_ Ed asked himself as he slowly started to rise from the water. 

As he broke to the surface, he didn't have time to react, before his head smacked a big rock that was pushing itself above the surface. Ed remember seeing one thing before he slipped into the blackness of unconscious. _Roy._

* * *

Roy hit the water, and as soon as he came back up, he started looking for Ed. He saw him rise above the water a few inches away from him. He started to swim towards him. He was swimming as fast as his legs would let him kick and his arms could stroke. He was not only fighting for himself to stay up, he was fighting to save Ed. 

Roy took a deep breath and dove under the water. He remembered the current wasn't as bad under. As soon as he had come up for water. He saw Ed hit the rock.

"Ed." That was the only words that escaped his lips as he saw the teen look at him, and then slowly close his eyes.

Roy finally made it to Ed. He grabbed him and started to swim holding his head above the water. Roy could see the blood dripping down Ed's head and the huge gash that it was flowing from.

Roy looked up and saw the guards from Central and Armstrong standing on the side of the river with their hands out. Roy was thankful that the man had gotten there in time. If he didn't, Roy would have no idea how he was going to get out of the river with Ed on him.

Roy reached out and grabbed one of Armstrong's hand because he was leaning out farther then the guards. Armstrong pulled Roy to the bank and heaved him and the limp body of Ed up.

As soon as Roy was sat on the ground. He leaned over to check on Ed. Ed was pale and had ice blue lips. His breathing and heartbeat sounded like they had stopped because they were so faint. "Armstrong." Roy managed to have spit out before he felt himself starting to shake.

"Yes sir?" Armstrong replied with a worried look on his face.

"I..I'm not ex..exactly sure... but I think Ed is gg... getting or has hypothermia. Did you bbb...bring anything to warm him?" Roy stuttered .

"No sir."

"Shit. Listen to me, pick him up, and rush him to the hospital. Do it now!" Roy looked up with fear and anger in his eyes. Armstrong met these eyes, and picked Ed up quickly pressing the still limp body to him. He gave one last look at the Colonel and ran off without looking back.

Roy tried to get up but his legs gave out. The guards came over to try and help but he shooed them away.

"I want you to go tell Hawkeye what has happened. Tell her where I am, and to get the car and come here. I am in no condition to walk right now." Roy looked at them with eyes that made them a little worried.

The men saluted and ran off, leaving Roy on the soaking wet ground in his dripping uniform. _Please Ed. Be ok. I worked to hard to save you to have you give up now. Please, I can't lose you._ Roy thought to himself, as he slowly laid on his back on the ground and closed his eyes hoping Hawkeye would get there soon.

* * *

**Authors note:**

I know, I said to some of you, it would be posted on Friday. But there is one person that was soo eager to see this chapter. So EmoNekoNinja, this one is for you.

I tell you now, they will get longer. Trying to write this with lots of school stuff is hard only because I write most the stories in my mind at school. So I promise this will get longer. I'm not to fond of this chapter much. I wrote this one actually at home and not at school while listing to a sad song. So it really came to my mind while listing to the song.

If you have any suggestion for the next chapter, let me know right away so I can start working on it.

If there is something in here that you would like me to change, tell me. I will have no problems doing so since I have to much free time at home as it is.


	3. The Hosptial

**Disclaimer: So sadly, I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have, and never will. I wish I did, But I don't. [**

* * *

Previously on A Leap of Trust

"_I want you to go tell Hawkeye what has happened. Tell her where I am, and to get the car and come here. I am in no condition to walk right now." Roy looked at them with eyes that made them a little worried._

_The men saluted and ran off, leaving Roy on the soaking wet ground in his dripping uniform. Please Ed. Be ok. I worked to hard to save you to have you give up now. Please, I can't lose you. Roy thought to himself, as he slowly laid on his back on the ground and closed his eyes hoping Hawkeye would get there soon._

* * *

It's been a week since the incident on the bridge, but to Roy, it felt like months. Every since Hawkeye picked him up at the bridge and took him to Ed, he had not left the young alchemist's bedside. He had barely eaten let alone sleep for the whole week. He would hold back his tears and beg for Ed to wake up, but he never got a response. 

"Come on Ed, please. Anything, I beg." Roy said with the sound of tears and sleepiness in his voice. He laid his head down on the bed and took Ed's hand in his.

_Why Ed? You could have came to me if something was wrong. How is it that Al had no idea something was wrong? How did he not notice the signs? Come on Ed, wake up. _Roy thought as he laid there thinking back to the conversation him and Al had.

* * *

3 days after the incident in Ed's hospital room

"Colonel! What happened to Ed?!?" Al asked as he walked into the room in his metal body over to Ed's bedside.

"He jumped off the bridge, and I couldn't get to him in time." Roy started as he took a seat next to Ed's bed and looked down. "I'm sorry Al."

"Don't be, you tried. That's all that matters. At least you saved him. He'll wake up soon though, right?"

"Honestly, I don't know Al. They said he his the rock so hard, that it could cause some permanent damage."

"But brothers strong. He'll pull through this. I know it!" Al said clinching his fist and looking directly at Roy.

"Yes, we all know how strong he is. Al, I need to ask you something." Roy said with a look of sadness hidden behind his eyes.

"Yes Colonel?" Al answered picking up his brother's hand in his big armor hand.

"Did you notice anything different with him? Did he say anything or do anything? Do you even have a clue why he could have done this?"

"No sir. The only thing I noticed was, he kept going into the bathroom and locking the door for long periods of time. I asked him if he was OK, he just said he was feeling sick. I believed him. I didn't think twice about it." Al looked down and started to fidget.

"I think I know why he was in the bathroom a lot. Al, when I got here, the doctor's told me that it looked like he got cut up pretty bad. He said there we a lot of deep cuts but what was strange was, they were not bleeding. Then he mentioned they seemed to be to straight to be from the rocks. I told him not to worry about it because he gets cut up a lot when he goes on all these missions. They believed it."

"Oh no. Brother wouldn't do that! I know it!" Al looked over at Ed and started to shake him. "Brother! Wake up! Please! Tell them you are not like that! Brother com..."

Al was cut off by the sound of Ed's heart monitor going off. Ed's heart was beating to fast for his body.

"Oh no! What have I done!" Al screamed as the doctors rushed in and the nurses pushed him and Roy out of the room.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! Oh God! I'm horrible!" Al looked around worried with a hint of fear in his voice.

"No Al. Don't worry. This has happened before. You might want to go home and just calm down. Everything will be OK. The doctors will take care of Ed. I'll call you if he wakes up. I promise." Mustang said putting a hand on Al.

Al nodded his head and took off down the all. _Gosh, things can't get any worse can they._ At that exact moment in time, Roy's heart stopped when he heard Ed's heart monitor go flat lined and all the doctors freaking.

* * *

Going through Ed's head

"Where am I?" Ed questioned himself.

"You are in your own world. Your not that surprised are you?"

"What! Who said that?" Ed shouted looking around with fear in his eyes.

"You don't know who I am? Well that's a surprise since you were the one who created me?" A person appeared right before him. Ed took a look, and the boy looked just like him, but he was lot older looking and had longer hair then him, and it was black.

"What? I didn't create anyone!" Ed shouted while he backed away from the person.

"Haha. What a laugh. Do you not remember that little voice in your head that told you to jump?" Ed nodded. "Ah, see you do remember me then. You created me. You got so depressed that I came out. I'm pretty much your dark side." He said with a evil looking smile on his face as he stepped closer to Ed.

Ed backed away quicker putting some distance between himself and his dark side. "Why am I here?"

"Ahhh... That is a very good question. You are here because you tried to kill yourself remember." Ed nodded his head. "You hit a rock and now you are here. Ahhh, do you here that?"

"_Come on Ed, please. Try to do something before Al gets here."_

"That's... that's Roy." Ed whispered almost making it to were his dark side couldn't hear.

"Ah yes. I do believe it is your lover boy. You know, he's been calling you for 3 days now. I think it's quite funny that some who doesn't care about what happens to you, is begging you to give them a sign that you are still with them."

"SHUT UP! Don't call him my lover boy! It's your fault he is worried sick about me!" Ed screamed.

"Oh come on. You love him and I know it. I know how you look at him when your in his office. I know what you dream about at night. I'm not that stupid you know."

"No! I don't love him... wait... did he say Al was coming?" Ed asked.

"It's about time you realized he said that part. Gosh your dumb." Ed's dark side said crossing his arms and turning his head away.

"I can't believe Al's coming."

"Pay attention you ass, he's here."

Ed sat there listing to Al's and Roy's conversation. Then he noticed a bright light growing at the end of where he was. "What's that?" Ed asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, it's about time that got here. Go to it Ed. You will be happy once you get there." His dark side said with a smile on his face.

Ed started to walk towards it but he started to feel all these weird emotions go through him. His heart started to beat uncontrollably.

"_Ed! If you can hear us, listen closely. No matter what you do, stay away from a light if you see it!"_

Ed stopped in his tracks. "What happens if I goto the light?" He asked while looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing much. You'll die and this whole mess will be over. Everyone can go on with their life. Remember, if you die, the world will keep spinning. Your nothing special Now go!" He stated pointing a finger to the light.

Ed thought for a minute. _If I keep going, everything will be over. No one will feel the pain I've caused them. But if I don't, how will Al get his body back? Roy will never know how I feel about him. Gosh!_

All of a sudden, Ed heard this loud noise that just didn't stop. Then the light got bigger.

"YES! Your dying Ed. Isn't it wonderful!" His dark side said with a huge smile on his face running up to Ed with his arms out getting ready to push him into the light.

"NO! I'm not going! I want to see Al again! I want Roy to know!" Ed yelled running away from the light. Then the noise stopped, the white light left, and he was standing there alone. Again.

* * *

Back in the room with Roy

Roy raised his head up. He hated thinking about when Al came to see Ed. All that happened was just something he wanted to forget. He could never get it out of his mind. Just the fact that he lost Ed for awhile scared him. _He doesn't even know how I feel. I guess he'll learn sooner or later._

Roy stood up and walked over to the window. The doctors had been walking in and out of the room all day checking up on Ed and him. They only worried about him because they could tell everything was starting to get to him. They could see the dark circles under his eyes get bigger by the day, and how hard it was to get him to eat something. Sometimes Roy never even touched his food until he knew that Ed had eaten all the liquid food that had been placed into an IV bag and feed to his arm.

He couldn't stand to see him like this. He wanted the whole thing to go away and start from scratch. He wanted to make Ed happy and he was hoping that if they could start all over, then he would keep him from hating him. That's the only choice he really had.

"Come on Ed. It's been a week. I need you to wake up now. I want to see your eyes open. Please. I need it. Only because," Roy gulped. He knew it was now or never while he was out. "I love you Ed."

At that moment, Ed's eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to Roy who just happened to be holding his hand at the time and looking down at the floor. Roy wasn't aware of it yet, but Ed had heard the whole thing.

"What was that Colonel?" Roy heard, and his head shot up to look at 2 big golden eyes staring at him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ok, this one took me longer to write because I had the worst writer's block on the face of the earth. I had friends try to help me, but everything they said, made no sense to the story. Dang my 4th period computer class for not helping. But I guess that's what I get for asking friends in a COMPUTER class to help me write a story when we are better with computers.

But anyways. I actually slightly enjoyed writing this chapter. I think I need to give Ed's dark side a name. Anyone wanna help me with that? I can't seem to come up with anything cool for it. If you do and I use it, I'll give you a cookie

So, anyone have any ideas for the next chapter? I have some, I just want to see what you all would like to happen in the next chapter because I am basically writing this for you all not myself.

And I told you they would get longer. Well, it's not that much longer, but it is longer. I should be asleep. But yeah. Tell me what you think!


	4. Ed's Awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or anything. I wish I did because I would be extremely happy!**

**I have finally relized that Death Note is a really good show and I think if you haven't seen/read it, you really should. I am like, oh yes. Hee hee. I think Light is pretty hot, and so it Mikami, but that might just be me.**

**But anyways, I give my biggest thanks to everyone that sent me ideas for this chapter. I am so sorry that it took soooo long to post. I had one of the most biggest brian freezes followed by a melt down on the face of the Earth. I tired to make this chapter as long as I can. I'm sorry that it isn't as long as you all wanted it to be. Hopefully they will get a lot longer.**

**I also was getting very mad because my school happens to be under the Staph infection and everyone is freaking out about it, and it is driving me mad with how many people are freaking out about it!**

**I give an extremely special thanks to Sennie for giving me a name to call Ed's self in his mind and everything. Thank you bunches. If I could, I would give you a big hug and kiss, but sadly, I am here in Kentucky and you are... umm... where ever you happen to live! **

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Previously on A Leap of Trust

"_Come on Ed. It's been a week. I need you to wake up now. I want to see your eyes open. Please. I need it. Only because," Roy gulped. He knew it was now or never while he was out. "I love you Ed."_

_At that moment, Ed's eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to Roy who just happened to be holding his hand at the time and looking down at the floor. Roy wasn't aware of it yet, but Ed had heard the whole thing._

"_What was that Colonel?" Roy heard, and his head shot up to look at 2 big golden eyes staring at him

* * *

_

Roy looked up into those 2 big golden orbs and he froze. He had no idea what he should say. _Oh god. Please don't tell me Ed heard that!_ Roy thought to himself as he tried to think of something to say. But luckily for Roy, Ed was the first one to break the silence.

"Colonel, how long have I been out?" Ed said as he tilted his head slightly with that look in his eyes that says, I know exactly what you said Roy.

"Well... umm... it's been a week Ed." Roy stopped for a minute, before he decided he might as well tell him what exactly happened while he was out. "We lost you a few times, but your back."

"Oh, that explains that whit.." Ed stopped in mid sentence. He didn't want Roy to know anything about what he experienced when he was in his own world with Shad, that's the name Ed gave him, telling him to go ahead and get everything over with.

"What Full Metal? White what?"

"Oh nothing Colonel. Just still a little out of it that I don't know what I'm saying. So where's Al? Why isn't he here since I'm up and everything?" Ed looked around the room and tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in his head and arm and laid back down on the bed.

"Al's at home. I told him I would call him once you woke up and I knew that you were alright. I'll call him here in a few minutes when the doctor comes in a checks on you. Is that alright?" Roy looked at him as he tried to get up. "Here, let me help you."

Roy leaned over and helped Ed sit up. Ed winced a little bit when Roy grabbed his arm, but the pain subsided and he looked out the window. _I can't believe I was out for a week. It doesn't even feel like I was out for a day. I hope I didn't scare Al any._ Ed thought as he slowly turned his head towards the Colonel who cleared his throat.

"Ed, I need to ask you something, and I want the honest truth. Okay?" Roy looked at Ed with a look of nervousness on his face. Ed could sense it and he tensed up a little bit. He knew what the Colonel was going to ask, and he had no idea if he should answer the truth or not.

"Go ahead Colonel. What is your question?" Ed looked slightly away as he knew he didn't want to look at him if he told the truth.

"What were you thinking? What caused you to go and jump off the bridge?" Roy reached up and put his hand on Ed's check and caused him to look him in the eyes.

"I... I..." Ed stuttered. He didn't know what to say. _"I love you, you big buffoon." Oh yeah, that would go so well. I'll just scare him away. I can't tell him. No matter what happens. _Ed thought to himself real quick before he decided on his answer. "I didn't mean to jump. I was standing on the ledge and was looking into the water, when my auto-mail gave out, and I fell in." Ed turned his head to face the window again.

Roy knew he was lying. He recalled what was said on the bridge. "Ed, look at me." Ed slowly turned his head to face Roy. "I was on the bridge when you went it. I heard what you said. Why were you saying you were sorry to Al, and me?"

Ed looked down at his hands. He knew he was caught. He had to tell Roy, and he had to tell him now. "Colonel... Roy... I just believe everything is my fault all of a sudden. It's my fault Al lost his body, that Scar died to help us, and that my mom is a homunculus now. I just couldn't take it anymore. Everything was just falling apart, and I thought the world would be better without me."

Roy looked at Ed and didn't exactly know what to say. There was a long silence before he knew exactly what to say. "Ed, the world wouldn't be any better without you. You would have a lot of people that would feel horrible without you here. Al would be devastated, Winry would probably go crazy, and mostly, I would feel like I failed at protecting you. Ed, if anything was to happen to you, I honestly don't know what I would do."

Ed looked back over at Roy, and for once in his life, he could actually say he saw sadness in the tough colonel. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to worry you or anything. I have a question of my own if you don't mind." Roy nodded his head for him to continue. "Well, I'm wondering when will I be able to get out of here? I've never been to fond of hospitals and this one isn't helping me any."

"I'm not really sure, but I will go and get the doctor so he can come in and see how you are doing. I'll ask him before he leaves when he think you will be able to leave. What ever he says, we will go by. Oh, and I already asked Al when he came and visited, but you are going to stay with me for awhile."

At that moment, Ed shot up ignoring the pain that ran straight to his head and arm. "No! I don't want to stay at your house! Why in the world would I want to stay at Colonial jackass's house!" Roy looked at Ed and walked out of the room with a smirk on his face that Ed saw and started to yell for him down the hall.

"Ahhh... our Edward is back to being himself it seems. Maybe he didn't hit that rock hard enough to cause him to be polite once in awhile." Roy said as he was walking down the hall to find the doctor.

After the doctor had already came and gone, Ed asked the same question he asked not to long ago. "So when do I get out of this dump?"

"He said that you can leave tonight if you feel up to it and by the way you seem to be acting, you seem to be. I already asked the nurse to bring me the release forms. Ahh.. speaking of them." Roy turned to the door where the nurse had just entered holding a stack of papers for Roy to sign.

"If you don't mind Colonel, here are a few papers that need to be signed for Edward Elric to be released. I will be at my station. When you are getting ready to leave, just drop them off. Here is his pain pills for his head. If anything happens, be sure to bring him in right away." The nurse smiled as Roy nodded his head, and she walked out of the room.

"Well, I guess you will be leaving tonight for sure after I fill out these papers." Roy sat down next to Ed in the chair, and started to fill out the papers when Ed spoke.

"Am I really going to your house?" Ed looked over as he saw Roy nod his head but not look away from his papers. "I guess there is no way of getting out of this is there."

Roy sat his pen down, and looked up. "You know there isn't Ed. This is just to make sure everything is alright. We will continue to go about our normal daily routines, but you will not be going on missions for some time until I say otherwise. Plus, it won't be that bad at my place. I got some people to decorate the guest room to a way I think you will like. Al helped so to, so I know it will be just the way you want it."

After a few more moments of silence, Roy sat his pen down again. "I'm done Ed. Let me get the wheelchair and we can get out of here." He walked over to the wheelchair that was in the corner of the room and rolled it over to Ed. He handed Ed some clothes that Al had brought over when he visited.

Ed quickly changed with the help of Roy because he couldn't exactly move without feeling some pain in his head and arm. Roy then helped him into the wheelchair and handed Ed the papers to hold while he rolled him out of the room and to the nurse's station.

"Ah, it seems that you are done and ready to leave." The nurse took the papers from Ed and sat them on the desk and started to type into the computer. "Well Edward, you are ready to leave. Remember Colonel, if anything happens, bring him straight back here." Roy nodded and the nurse took Edward and rolled him out to the car that was waiting with Hawkeye in the drivers seat.

Roy helped Ed into the backseat and then they waved goodbye to the nurse. _It feels good the be out of that hospital. Now, just to make sure Roy finds nothing else out, and then get away from him, and I will be able to do what I want again._ Ed thought as Hawkeye pulled away from the hospital heading for Roy's house.

* * *

**Author note:**

Alright, hope you liked this chapter. I will attempt to post again as soon as I can. I still need lots of helpful suggestions for the next chapter. I will give you credit for helping me if I use them! So lots of reviews and suggestions!


	5. Roy's House

I am soooo sorry that it took me sooo long to update. Like I've said before, school is starting to kill me. Probally because it is getting closer to Christmas and all the teachers are rushing to get what they have to teach down. Mostly my biology teacher because we are soooo far behind.

But I will continue to post almost every week again. I will start working on it every day even if it kills me. But yeah.

Disclaimer: Like always, I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of there characters. I would love to own Mustang evil grin but that will never happen.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

Previously on A Leap of Trust

"Ah, it seems that you are done and ready to leave." The nurse took the papers from Ed and sat them on the desk and started to type into the computer. "Well Edward, you are ready to leave. Remember Colonel, if anything happens, bring him straight back here." Roy nodded and the nurse took Edward and rolled him out to the car that was waiting with Hawkeye in the drivers seat.

Roy helped Ed into the backseat and then they waved goodbye to the nurse. _It feels good the be out of that hospital. Now, just to make sure Roy finds nothing else out, and then get away from him, and I will be able to do what I want again._ Ed thought as Hawkeye pulled away from the hospital heading for Roy's house.

* * *

It's been about a week since Ed had moved into Roy's home. Roy could tell that Ed was doing a lot better, not by how he looked, but by how he seemed to have become himself a lot quicker then Roy thought he would. Ed would sit and complain and call him Colonel Bastard. Roy could tell Ed didn't like being in his home, but he really didn't have a choice. Al decided to stay at Winry's until things got better, and Roy didn't stop him because he knew it was the best thing for him to do. 

"COLONEL BASTARD!!!!" Roy looked up from his desk at his house and knew it was only Ed who was calling him. Roy go up and walked out of his office and into the guest room Ed was staying in. Ed's room had a big bed that looked like it could swallow him in a second with red and black silk sheets covering it. The bed was made out of a dark oak and so was the dresser and bedside tables. There was a little alarm clock on one of the tables, and a picture of Ed and Al. Al thought it would be nice for his brother to have a picture of him since he would be gone for who knows how long. Roy noticed Ed was half in and half out of the bed sheets, and just couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny bastard?" Ed asked with a frown on his face.

"Oh, just the fact that the bed is practically swallowing your small body."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY CAN'T GET ONTO A BED WITHOUT A STEP STOOL!!!" Ed yelled and fell out of the bed.

Roy walked over and picked Ed up and said, "You know that is not what I said Edward." Ed was fighting in his arms as he wanted to be sat down, and Roy happily obliged with Ed's request and sat him down on the bed.

Every since the accident, Ed found himself confined to a bed. Every time he tried to get up and walk, he would fall down and yell. Roy could tell that Ed was pissed and humiliated that he couldn't walk and do things on his own. Roy learned not to push it, but he learned it the hard way.

* * *

Flashback to the first day at Roy's

"I can walk myself to the bed bastard!" Ed yelled when Roy continued to carry him into the bedroom he would be staying in.

"If you say so Edward," Roy replied and put Ed down until he could tell he was standing on his legs and not wobbling. He backed away from Ed and watched as he took a step and fell straight on his face.

"FUCK!!!!!" Ed yelled but was muffled from the carpet. "Help me you bastard!!!"

"But dear Edward, I thought you could make it to the bed yourself," Roy had a grin on his face as he walked over and rolled Ed over onto his back and did not expect to feel cold metal connect with his jaw.

Roy fell back and landed on the floor. "What the hell Ed!" Roy yelled and grabbed his jaw.

"You knew this would happen! You let me fucking fall! You deserve some kind of payback you bastard!" Ed started to drag himself closer to the bathroom that was connected to his room by only using his hands.

"Where are you going Ed?" Roy asked standing up and holding his jaw. He knew he would have to put ice on it soon.

"I'm going to use that bathroom if you can't tell. Do you want to follow and watch me you sick fuck." Ed made it to the bathroom and shut the door leaving Roy just staring where he was.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to help you get into bed. I'm going to go and have someone make us something to eat," Roy walked out of the room not waiting for a reply as he went to go find the chef of his house not aware what was really going on in the bathroom.

"Shit! I hit him! How could I be so stupid!" Ed yelled at himself when he knew Roy left the room.

"_Maybe it's cause you're a fuck up, just like I said,"_ Shad answered Ed's question without hesitation.

"Ugh, your back. Why don't you leave me alone?" Ed questioned as leaned his back against the door.

"_I will once you realize that once again, I am right. Do what I want, and I'll leave you alone to be with your lover boy."_

"He's not my lover boy!" Ed yelled.

"_But that's not what you think is it Edward. You want him so bad that it hurts. You want him to take you into his bed and just fuck you senseless. You know that will never happen. How could someone like that love you or even have anything to do with you. Your just pathetic."_

"SHUT UP!!"

"_No, not until you listen to what I have to say!"_

"If I listen, will you leave me alone for awhile?" Ed asked looking up at the ceiling.

"_Yes. Now listen. I want you to do what I always tell you to do. No, not the killing yourself part. We can save that for another time. So go ahead and transmute your arm into the blade like usual and take it across some part of your body. I don't care which part, just do it." _Shad smiled when he said this knowing that Ed wouldn't see it unless he closed his eyes.

"I don't want to. I'm not in the mood today," Ed replied closing his eyes so he could see what Shad was doing.

"_I won't leave you alone unless you do, and trust me, I can make your life more hell then it already is. Now do you want that Ed?"_ Shad's smile became sick and twisted knowing that he was about to get what he wanted.

"You better leave me alone then." Ed clapped his hands together and touched his auto-mail arm. It changed into the blade. Ed looked at it as it glistened in the light. He slowly pulled up his shirt and sat the blade along his chest. He slowly pushed down as he slid it along his skin. He watched as little dots of crimson slowly rose and then started to pour out of the cut.

Ed lifted the blade off his chest, and just continue to watch as the bleeding got heavier and heavier._ Shit! I might have done it to deep._

"_Don't just sit there you idiot! Get a towel and make it stop!" _Shad yelled with something that made him seem worried in his voice.

Ed crawled over to a closet in and opened the door. There were a whole bunch of towels, wash cloths, shampoo's and soaps that lined the shelves. Ed could tell this part was done mostly by Al because all the shampoos were the kind he would only used and the towels and wash cloths were red and black. Ed reached up and grabbed two towels out of the closet and quickly shut the door.

He just pressed one of the towels to his chest when he heard Roy walk into his bedroom. "Everything ok in there Edward?"

"Yes! Gosh, can't someone get privacy in the bathroom!" Ed yelled as he pressed the towel harder to his chest trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"I was just making sure cause you've been in there for about 5 minutes now."

"Well give me a break Colonel Bastard. You know I can't walk. It takes awhile to craw everywhere and you know it!" Ed snapped back.

"I'm sorry Ed. I went to the chef. He's going to make us something to eat. He'll have one of the maids bring it up here when it's done." Roy decided to change the subject knowing that he really didn't want to argue.

"Alright, that sounds fine. How's your jaw by the way?" Ed asked as he removed the towel and noticed it stopped bleeding.

"It's doing fine."

"That's good. I'm sorry that I hit you, it just pissed me off." Ed said as he now crawled across the floor to where the blood was and started to wipe it up. It didn't exactly all wipe up. A lot of it smudged and he decided that he would clean it the next time he went into the bathroom. He threw the towels into the clothes hamper that was by the door and reached up and turned the handle. He slowly crawled out and shut the door and wait till Roy was right beside him to look up.

Roy reached down and picked Ed up and took him to the bed and the maid soon came in with their food.

End of flash back

* * *

Roy grabbed his jaw when he remembered getting hit. The bruise and lump had finally disappeared a few days ago, but he could still fill it every once in a while. He noticed Ed had food all on his face and decided he would clean it up. Roy walked to Ed's bathroom door and reached for the handle and when Ed realized what he was doing he froze. Ed knew he kept forgetting to do something, and when he saw Roy reach for the door, he remembered and knew that no matter what he did, he was screwed.

Roy turned the door handle and looked in. What he saw was what he did not want to see. He looked at the floor and saw blood all over. He noticed that it led to the closet so he walked over and opened the door. What he found were two dry bloody towels. He picked them up and walked back to the door so Ed could see him.

"Edward," Roy said as he looked at him, "What happened, and I want the truth."

At that moment, Ed knew he had just been caught.

* * *

Author note:

Mwahahaha... I think this is a pretty evil chapter if I do say so myself. I actually liked writing this chapter for some strange reason. ponders I wonder why.

Ok but seriously, like I always say. I can always use suggestions for the next chapter. I would love to hear what you all think as well. So lots of review. Lots and lots and I shall be happy.

Till the next chapter... lots of love your way!!


	6. The Truth Will Make You Happy

**So, I found time to make this chapter. I was very happy that I did. I decided to let Ed and Roy tell their feelings for each other, and trust me, they say it, then express it. Yep yep. I really liked writing this chapter. Probally cause I'm a sick freak. But oh well.**

**Thanks for all the reviews that I go. You all made me happy.**

**WARNING: YAOI content in this chapter. Yep**

**Disclaimer: Still I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, but I did have a dream last night where I did, but that dream will never come true.**

* * *

**Previously on A Leap of Trust:**

Roy turned the door handle and looked in. What he saw was what he did not want to see. He looked at the floor and saw blood all over. He noticed that it led to the closet so he walked over and opened the door. What he found were two dry bloody towels. He picked them up and walked back to the door so Ed could see him.

"Edward," Roy said as he looked at him, "What happened, and I want the truth."

At that moment, Ed knew he had just been caught.

* * *

Ed didn't know what he was going to say. Roy wanted the truth, and he just couldn't give it to him. _What do I say? Maybe I can say something like, um, I don't know. Gosh, this is harder then all the times I've lied._

While Ed was thinking what to say, Roy let go of the towels and they fell to the floor. He walked over to Ed's bed and sat down. He could tell that Ed was thinking what to say and he was hoping that when he said something, it would be the truth. "Ed?" Roy said again as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Ed looked at Roy and slightly jumped when he heard his name. He didn't know he was sitting on his bed. "What?" Ed tried to put on his smart-ass face, but couldn't seem to find it. He was to mesmerized by the fact that Mustang's hand was on his shoulder.

"Ed, tell me why there is blood in the floor, and on two towels." Roy said again trying to keep his cool. He knew Ed knew what he wanted but him playing dumb was getting on his nerves.

_Shit! I don't know what to... oh wait.. I have a good one_. Ed thought to himself. He looked Roy in the eyes with a hint of sadness to make his story pass. "I kinda coughed up blood. I tried to clean it up, but I it just kept smearing. I wanted to tell you," at this point in time, Ed had fake tears rolling down his face, "but I was afraid about what you would do." Ed put his face in his hands and sobbed trying to make Roy believe him.

Roy thought his heart stopped beating when he saw Ed cry. He didn't believe the story at all until he cried. He knew with those tears, that it had to be real. Roy's eyes were wide as Ed finished telling what happened. He didn't know what to do. He grabbed Ed and picked him up bridal style and rushed out of the room picking up his keys on a table as he made his way for his car.

Ed didn't know what was going on. He saw the car come in sight and started to hit Roy on the shoulders. "What are you doing! Let me go!" he yelled. He didn't like where all this was going.

"Ed, stop! I can't carry you with you hitting me." Roy said winching every time the auto-mail arm hit him.

"Where are you taking me you bastard!" Ed screamed, making it seem more like a statement then a question.

"Ed, I have to take you back to the hospital. Something might of happened and we have to get it checked out. Now stop!" Roy stated while he opened the car door and sat Ed in the passenger seat.

Ed stopped moving. It was like he froze on the spot as soon as Roy told him where they were going. 'No no no!! I can't go back. They'll find out. I can't go!' Ed tried to scream those words to Roy, but he couldn't seem to find his voice. Ed just starred out the front window as Roy got into the driver's seat and started to car.

* * *

As they pulled into the hospital, Roy looked over at Ed, and noticed he was still looking out the front window. "Ed." 

Ed didn't move or show any signs of even hearing his name. "Ed!" Roy yelled again and reached over and shook him. Roy could now see Ed was pale and his body seemed cold. 'He's like a dead body' Roy thought as he pulled his had back. He got out of the car and ran over to Ed's side and opened the door.

Roy kneeled on the ground and turned Ed to face him. He started to shake him a little more, and still there was no movement. "Ed, come on. What's wrong? Ed!" Roy yelled. He pulled his arms back and sat there hoping that maybe he would come to his senses without him yelling.

Ed started to come back from his thoughts as he felt Roy pull his hands away. He slowly tilted his head down and made contact with Roy as a tear slid down his face. "Roy," Ed said softly. "No." And with that he rased his auto-mail arm to his chest, and as quickly and as hard as possible, moved it down across the deep cut on his chest. He flinched a little, and then his eyes slid closed and he fell forward.

Roy caught Ed just as soon as he fell. "Ed! What in the world. Ed! Wake up!" Roy shouted as he stood up with the boy in his arms. Roy picked Ed back up bridal style and started to carry him to the entrance when something on Ed's chest caught his attention. Seeping through his shirt, was blood and lots of it. Roy's eyes opened wider and he started to run to the doors with Ed's limp body in his arms.

He rushed in and up to the front desk and the same nurse that was taking care of Ed was there. "Colonel, what a surprise." She looked down at Ed in his arms and saw the blood. Her eyes widened and she shot her head back up to Roy. "Right this way Colonel." She ran out from behind the desk and quickly walked to a room with Roy following behind.

* * *

3 hours after arriving at the hospital, Roy sat beside Ed's bed again for that second time. He had his arms on the bed and his head leaning on them as he waited for the doctor to come in and tell him what was wrong. Roy's head shot up as he heard the door open. He turned his head and the doctor walked in. 

"Colonel Mustang sir?" The doctor asked as he pulled a chair up to sit down by Roy.

"Yes?" Roy replied with a slight worry on his face.

"So the nurse told me what happened. You found blood in the bathroom and you said that he coughed up blood. Am I right?" He asked looking down at his clipboard.

"Yes, that's what he told me." Roy said turning his head a little to look at Ed's sleeping form.

"And then when you got here, he was pale and cold to the touch, and when you went to get him out, he put his hand to his chest, and then passed out?" The doctor asked looking up from his clipboard.

"That's right. Now tell me, what happened?" Roy asked turning his head back to look at the doctor.

"Well, after we looked at him, we determined that he lied about coughing up blood. There was no damage to his lungs, so he couldn't have." The doctor looked over to Ed and then back to Roy. He could see the sadness in Roy's eyes deepen as he told him.

"Well, then were did all the blood come from, and his chest?"

"Well, the blood on his chest came from a deep cut. We can only conclude that the blood in the bathroom came from the cut as well. When you all were outside of here, and he put his hand to his chest, he caused it to open again," the doctor didn't look to happy giving the news to Roy, but he had to. "He should be waking up soon. I'll leave you alone with him," and with that, he got up and left the room.

Roy turned to Ed and put his hand on his. "Ed, why in the hell would you be so stupid again? If something was wrong, you know you can come to talk to me. We already had this discussion. You have to stop this. I bet you did this cause of something I did." Roy looked at Ed's face.

Ed looked peaceful sleeping, and Roy knew that now would be the best time to let Ed know how he feels. "Ed," Roy leaned in close. "I love you." Roy slowly placed his lips on Ed and gave him a kiss. When Roy leaned back up, he saw that Ed's eyes were open and starring at him.

"Roy..." Was all that could escape Ed's mouth at that moment.

"Ed. I'm sorry." Roy looked away. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but he just couldn't help it.

"Don't be." Ed put his hand on Roy's and pulled it slightly to get him to turn around.

Roy turned with the pull of his hand and made eye contact with Ed again. "I love you to Roy," Ed said as he pulled Roy down and into another kiss, but this one longer then the first.

To both of them, it felt like the world had came to a stand still. They were both there and happy. They were also happy that they finally got everything off their chest. Roy pulled away slowly so the kiss would linger on for a few more seconds. "Ed," Roy said gaining his breath.

"Roy," was the only reply Ed could give.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that," Roy put his hand on Ed's cheek and Ed leaned into it.

"Probably the same as me. I've loved you from the first time I saw you. I've never really felt this way for someone and I'm glad I only feel it for you, Roy," Ed said as he put his hand on Roy's.

Roy sat down on the bed with Ed and looked him in the eyes, "The same goes for me Ed." Roy smiled and then the moment was ruined when the doctor came in.

"Ah, looks like your awake Edward. It seems you gave us a slight scare, but other then that, you are ok. We would like you to stay here over night so we can make sure nothing happens to that cut on your chest," the doctor looked back down at his clipboard and turned some pages.

Ed looked at Roy with sadness in his eyes. Roy didn't know if it was from being found out or from the fact that he had to stay another night. He didn't want to have Ed stay in the hospital again. He hated being in there himself. "Can I just take him home? We don't want to be a bother because you all have more serious patients. I can take care of him at my house," Roy looked to the doctor as he looked up from his clipboard.

"Well, I guess I could let you all go. Just, keep an eye out on him Colonel. We don't want another thing like this to happen again." The doctor handed him the clipboard to a page and then a pen. "Sign right here, and you all may leave."

Roy took the clipboard and pen and signed where he was told and looked back to Ed. He saw a hint of happiness in his eyes but sadness still remained. When the doctor walked out, Roy grabbed Ed's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "No more of this Edward. I don't want you to scare me anymore. If something is bothering you, tell me ok?"

Ed could tell he was sad and he hated that it was his fault. "Ok, but promise me, that you will never bring me back here. I really don't like it." Ed said putting on a little grin earning a little chuckle and his hair being ruffled.

The nurse came in with the wheelchair and Ed looked at Roy. Roy could already tell what Ed wanted and waved the nurse away. "We won't be needing the wheelchair." Roy bent down and scooped Ed up and carried him out of the room and down the hall.

Ed leaned his head on Roy's chest and sighed. He loved feeling like this, but wasn't sure if he should be excited or not because Roy could change his mind. He was hoping that he wouldn't. Ed slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep in Roy's arms.

Roy looked down at the sleeping Edward and let out a quick laugh as he made it to his car. He opened the passenger side and carefully sat Ed in the seat. He walked around and got into his seat and started the car. He looked over at Ed one more time and headed out for home.

* * *

When Ed awoke hours after being home, he was slightly happy but yet still sad. He knew Roy would ask for the truth again, and this time, he planed on giving it to him. He could smell something cooking and it smelled good. He sat up in bed as the door opened and in came Roy with a tray full of food. He placed it in front of Ed and sat on the other side of the bed. 

Ed looked at Roy and grinned. It had all of his favorites; eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and hash browns, with orange juice to drink. He didn't know how he knew all his favorites, so he guessed that he called Al and asked. By the way it looked, it must have been morning because he would never eat this if it wasn't.

"Ed," Roy said softly while Ed was finishing off his meal.

Ed looked over at Roy and took a drink of his juice. "Yes Roy?" Ed knew this is where he would be asked for the truth, and for once, he was not worried about giving the answer.

"What exactly caused the blood in the bathroom?" Roy knew the real truth, but wanted to hear it from Ed.

"I, well, the day you brought me here, I..." Ed stopped for a minute and fake clapped his hands, pointed to his auto-mail, and then raised his shirt to reveal a bandaged cut along his chest. He knew Roy would understand what he was pointing out since it was pretty obvious.

Roy nodded his head and closed his eyes trying not to picture it. "Why Ed?"

"Well, I felt bad for hitting you and Shad told me to do it and he would leave me alone," Ed put his hand to his mouth when he realized he just told Roy about Shad.

Roy looked at Ed and put a hand on his arm. "Shad... who's that?"

"He's me, well, in my head, but he's just the opposite of me. He's taller and has long black hair. He wouldn't leave me alone, and, told me that the only way he would, would be to do it. I wanted him to shut up, so I did. I didn't think it would hurt you. I'm sorry Roy," Ed looked down.

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Ed had another verison of himself in his head and he's telling him to do all this? Why would anyone do it even if they did?_ Roy moved the tray from Ed's lap and sat it to the side. He leaned over and gave Ed a hug. "Don't worry about him anymore. I'll keep him away. I promise."

Ed put his arms around Roy and hugged him tight. "Thank you."

Roy pulled away from the hug and kissed Ed again. He laid Ed down on his back and moved the covers off his body to reveal only Ed in a shirt and his black boxers. Roy took in the beautiful sight of Edward and slowly started to leave little butterfly kisses on his neck. Ed moaned a little as Roy's hands started to slowly explore his body.

Ed put his hands on Roy's chest and pushed way. "I'm scared Roy," Ed said blushing slightly. "I've never felt like this, and I'm worried about it."

"If you want me to stop, just say so, and I will Ed. I won't do anything that you don't want me to, and I would never hurt you," Roy said looking Ed in the eyes and smiling.

Ed thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "I want this, but, I'm just afraid of getting hurt."

"Remember, I won't hurt you," Roy said as he slowly pulled off Ed's shirt.

Ed felt all the blood rush to his groin as Roy trailed kisses down his chest and stopped at his boxers. "Are you sure you want this Ed? I can stop at anytime."

"I want this more then anything right now. It'll let me know that you do love me."

Roy nodded his head and slowly pulled off Ed's boxers and tossed them off the bed. He started to rub his fingers up Ed's thighs and heard Ed moan as he lightly brushed the tip of his erection.

Ed started to tug on Roy's shirt to get it off. Roy raised up to eye level with Ed and helped him take it off, then followed by his pants and boxers. Ed starred at Roy's already hardened erection. Roy caught this and Ed blushed. "Don't be so shy Ed, it's just me."

Roy kissed Ed once more before he moved between Ed's legs and pushed them apart. He slowly started to stroke Ed's member and then bent down and took it in his mouth. Ed let out a loud moan as Roy took it all the way to the base. Roy moved up and down until Ed was practically panting.

Roy stopped and sat up "Wh... why did you... stop?" Ed asked between each pant.

"Don't worry. It'll get better," Roy reached over and opened the drawer to Ed's right and grabbed a bottle of oil that he always kept in there. He opened it and put some on his fingers. "This is your last chance Ed. Are you sure?"

"I've never been this sure in my life."

Roy nodded again and slowly put his fingers at Ed's entrance. "This will hurt a little, so try to relax." Ed nodded and Roy slowly pushed in with one finger. Ed winced and tightened around Roy. "Relax Ed." Roy leaned up and kissed Ed as he slid his finger in farther.

He let his finger sit there until he could tell Ed was relaxing, and then started to move it in and out. Ed let out a low moan as Roy got faster and faster with his movements. Roy added a second finger and Ed didn't know if he was to yell in pain or pleasure, so he did both.

Roy moved his fingers in faster to prepare Ed for him, but he had to find something first. Roy knew he found it when Ed arched his back and moaned loudly. Roy hit the spot a few more times to make sure he had it in mind before he slowly slid his fingers out. He then put some more oil on his hand and then onto his already painful member.

He positioned himself at Ed's entrance and looked at Ed. He slowly pushed in and watched Ed's face flush with pain. He leaned down again and kissed him as he continued to push in until he was full sheathed inside. "It hurts Roy," Ed said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Shhh... just relax and it will stop hurting. I'm not doing this on purpose, I promise," Roy wiped away the tear and kissed Ed's cheek.

"I know." Ed relaxed until he felt the pain go away and the pleasure return. "Move."

Roy was happy to comply and pulled out only leaving the tip in. He then pushed in aiming for the spot he found and hit it causing Ed to arch again and moan. Ed threw his arms around Roy's shoulders and held on. "Fas... ter.. Roy.." Ed managed to breath out.

Roy started to go faster and harder into Ed but not so that he knew it would cause more pain then he needed. He wanted to make Ed's first time enjoyable and something that he would always remember.

Ed remembered the pattern and started to thrust with Roy so that every thrust would hit that certain spot. Roy felt Ed getting close to his release, so he grabbed for Ed's member and started to stroke with the thrusts.

Ed started to see white in his eyes and could see lust in Roy's. A few more hits on his spot and Ed came all over his and Roy's chest and hand with a long, loud, drawn out moan and yell of Roy's name. Roy felt Ed close on his member and couldn't hold back anymore. "Ed," Roy yelled and came.

He rode out the pleasure until he couldn't hold himself up anymore. He laid Ed back on the bed and collapsed on top of him. He slowly slid out and laid beside Ed. Roy put his arms around Ed and pulled him close to him and then grabbed the cover and threw it over them.

Roy could tell Ed was tired by the way he was breathing and had his eyes closed. "Go to sleep Ed. You'll need your strength in the morning."

"Alright. You better be here when I wake up. I love you Roy.

"I love you to Ed," Roy said as he leaned over and kissed Ed on the cheek.

He laid his head back on the pillow and listened for Ed's breathing to even out. When it did, he knew Ed was asleep, and then he followed.

* * *

**Author note:**

I bet I have some happy readers out there for this, and if you didn't notice, it's longer. Haha, I think it's funny. Maybe I have to make all my chapters with a lusty scene in it to get it longer. Hmmm... naw, I don't think I would do that, because it would kill me just having to write that many. I can tell you, my next chapter may be a lot shorter, but I am not sure. I will not know till I write it.

Which brings me to my next question, any idea's for my next chapter?


	7. I Will Prove You Wrong

Sorry to take awhile on this chapter. I was pretty busy with school. My finals are coming up and everything. I started to work on this like, 3 days ago, but then I fell alseep, so I finally finished this chapter. I am pretty happy with it, but it's not really myself that I am trying to make happy, it's you all!

I also found this really cool manga called Vampire Knight. I was very happy to stumble upon it some how because it is very good. You all should read it. I love it. Plus I also was happy yesterday when some FINALLY subbed D. Gray-man episode 60. Took them like, forever to do it.

I want to give thanks to Paon and xfacexthisx for their reviews. I would also like to give an extra special thank you to Sennie who has been following this story from the beginning and has helped me with ideas. Thank you oh so very much! I hope you are pleased with this chapter.

Now, before I forget

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters in it. If I did, Roy would be serving me peanut butter sandwhichs in a maid outfit, while Ed fanned me. Mwahaha... but I do own Monica! I made that chick up.

So now, onto the story!

* * *

Previously on A Leap of Trust

_Roy could tell Ed was tired by the way he was breathing and had his eyes closed. "Go to sleep Ed. You'll need your strength in the morning."_

"_Alright. You better be here when I wake up. I love you Roy._

"_I love you to Ed," Roy said as he leaned over and kissed Ed on the cheek._

_He laid his head back on the pillow and listened for Ed's breathing to even out. When it did, he knew Ed was asleep, and then he followed.

* * *

_

Ed woke up to the sun coming in through the window and an arm draped over his stomach. He looked down at said arm, and froze. All his memories came flooding back from last night along with the feeling of being happy for once. He followed the arm to the owner and smiled. Roy was laying half under the cover and naked. He couldn't hold in a laugh at the thought that he just slept with the Colonel.

Roy slowly opened his onyx eyes and saw Ed laughing. He slowly sat up and stared at him. "What's so funny Ed?" he asked yawning with his arms over his head stretching out an ache in his shoulders. Ed just couldn't help but watch and when he caught this, he smiled. "Ah, at a loss for words. That's a first," now it was his turn to laugh.

Ed watched as Roy stretched and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the muscular chest. He felt like he was in a trance as he watched the muscles ripple. He came back to the world when he heard Roy's last comment. "I was not. I was wondering why I slept with a bastard." he tried hard to come up with a smart-ass remark, and he knew that was not the best he could do. He was to drawn to the man in front of him.

Roy laughed as he got up out of the bed and walked to the bathroom door. He knew Ed didn't mean what he said and decided not to push it any farther. He cleaned up the blood that was in the bathroom when he brought Ed home from the hospital. He didn't want anyone else to do it, because he didn't want them to tell anyone what they saw.

He walked in and picked up a towel and sat it on the towel rack and started filling the tub with water. He put bubbles in the bath and flower petals because he was going to do something special for Ed. He turned off the water when it was high enough and the right temperature, and walked back into the bedroom. Ed was still laying on the bed staring at him.

"What were you doing?" Ed asked as he again was drawn to Roy's lean naked form. His eyes traveled up and down his body, but mostly stopped on his lower half. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the site. He could feel heat forming in his stomach and quickly grabbed more of the cover and covered himself the best he could.

"I was getting you a bath ready because I had something's planned for today if that is alright," Roy said with a sly smile growing on his face as he saw Ed pull the cover over himself. He walked over to Ed and bent down giving him a kiss on the lips as he slowly pinned his arms down to the bed.

Ed was shocked at first because he wasn't expecting this at all. It took him a minute to realize what was going on and then finally he kissed back. Roy started to nibble on his bottom lip to ask for entrance and he allowed it. Their tongues fought for dominance, and of course, Roy won.

Roy slowly pulled away and brought his arms around Ed to pick him up while he was still stunned. He scooped him up and started to carry him to the bathroom. He gently placed him in the tub and turned to walk away before Ed said something.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I love you Ed and you've been through a lot. I thought I might as well give you something to show how much I care. When your ready to get out, call me alright." Ed nodded and Roy walked back over and gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room.

* * *

Ed slowly slid himself lower in the tub and winced when he felt pain between his legs. He knew why it hurt, but he didn't mind. He had been through worse then this, so it didn't bother him much anymore. The water seemed to sooth all the pain away after a few minutes. Ed picked up a handful of bubbles and couldn't help but feel like a little kid again. He held his hand in front of him and blew and watched as the bubbles flew into the air and floated back down. 

'_Roy is being so nice after all of the stupid things I've done. I thought he would have left me alone after he found the bathroom. I love him, and I guess him staying means he does love me.'_

"**Your crazy. He just wants a play toy and you know it. Accept the fact that your nothing but his fuck toy and keep letting him fuck you till he finds someone better."** Ed remembered that voice, Shad. He grabbed at his head trying to shut him out. **"Ah come on little Edward. You know you can't block me out. You've tried before and have failed each time. So don't even try." **Shad laughed.

"_Shut up! He wouldn't do that to me! I know he wouldn't! He loves me! Doesn't he?" _Ed didn't know what to believe anymore. Roy was suppose to keep Shad away, but it seemed like it didn't work.

"**Of course he doesn't you dumb-ass. Who would love someone like you. Your just a screw up and everyone knows it. Why do you think Al isn't with you huh? It's cause you made his life hell so he decided to leave you. Next thing you know, your precious Colonel will leave you to. Except he'll leave you broken. Your nothing but a whore and you know it."**

"_SHUT UP!! He wouldn't do that! He would never hurt me or anything. He loves me. Just leave me alone!"_

"**I guess I'm going to have to prove it to you that he doesn't care and is only using you for sex. Plus, I'm going to make your life hell, but until that time comes, your on your own. Bye shorty." **and with that, Shad was gone and Ed was alone once again to dwell in his thoughts.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes since Roy left Ed in the tub and he had gone to have the cook to prepare a special breakfast. It consisted of all of Ed's favorite foods with a rose in the middle and rose petals scattered on the tray. That food now sat on Ed's bed which was also scattered with rose petals. Roy didn't know if anything was wrong with Ed or not, because he didn't hear movement in the water or anything. 

"Roy! Are you out there?" Roy sighed with relief as he heard Ed's voice come out through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'll be in there in a minute with your clothes," Roy stood up and walked over to where he placed Ed's clean clothes and then walked into the bathroom. He placed the clothes down on a table and picked up the towel. He walked over to Ed and slowly helped him up and out of the tub while slipping the towel around him. Ed shivered when the air hit his wet body, and was thankful Roy chose a really fluffy towel.

Roy slowly dried off Ed as he took in the sight of him. He couldn't help but be drawn to his toned chest. Ed was toned for a kid his age but that was only because of all the work it took for him to carry around his auto-mail. Roy laid the towel over Ed's legs to cover him as he stood up and picked up Ed's clothes. He picked out the usual black top and tight leather pants. He helped Ed into them and when he was dressed, he picked him up.

"I have a surprise for you Ed," Roy said with a smile crossing his face.

Ed didn't like the fact that he was doing all this for him, but he let it go. He rested his head between Roy's neck and shoulder as he was carried from the bathroom. He felt the bed under him and he didn't want to let go as Roy pulled back. He pulled Roy closer just enough for their lips to touch for a quick, but soft, kiss.

When Roy pulled back, Ed spoke softly, "Thank you Roy." Roy watched as a blush crept up Ed's face and stained his cheeks. He couldn't help but chuckle. He unhooked the arms around his neck, sat Ed up on the pillows, and covered Ed up, but left the top of the cover folded down so he could move his hands.

Roy lifted the tray up and sat it on Ed's lap with a smile. He watched as Ed's eyes grew wider as he took in all the different food. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down swinging his legs up. "I hope you like it. I had the cook make everything you like."

Ed looked over at Roy with tears forming in his eyes. "I love it Roy," he said as he sniffled trying to hold the tears back, but failing as one slipped down his face.

Roy reached over and whipped the tear away. "What's wrong Ed?"

"It's just... no one has ever done this for me. Al always made me breakfast, but, it was never like this," he motioned to the food, then the bed. "I have never been treated like this."

Roy smiled, "I think you always deserve to be treated like this." Roy leaned closer to Ed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "When your done eating, I have more in store."

"I thought you had work today?"

"I took the day off to be with you. Hawkeye was upset, but I sent her to the spa to calm down. She gratefully accepted it."

"I bet she would after having to put up with you," Ed smirked as he made this comment because Roy looked taken back.

"Oh my. I never thought after all this, you would still be treating me like that. What a meany," Roy said making it seem like he was hurt. Ed laughed and started to eat his food starting with the eggs first and then whatever he saw next.

* * *

After Ed was done eating, Roy took the tray downstairs and was making his way back upstairs when he heard a crash. He sprinted up the stairs taking 3 at a time and dashing in his room to find Ed on the floor, next to a broken glass with vomit all around him. He ran up to him and kneeled by him. 

"Ed are you ok?" Roy waited for a reply but never got one. "Ed! Say something!"

"R... Roy..." Ed managed to choke out and look at Roy before he threw up again.

Roy put his arms around Ed and huddled him to his chest and pulling his golden hair, that was sticking to him, out of his face. Roy could feel him starting to shake, but that was from the tears that started to fall. "Shhh... Ed it's ok. I'm here alright. Don't worry."

"R... Roy... it... it hurts," Ed said as he cuddled closer to Roy.

"What does Ed? What hurts?"

"My... my stomach. It feels... it feels like someone is... stabbing a knife in it."

Roy looked down at the boy crying in his arms and slowly pulled away. He leaned Ed against the bed and slowly pulled his shirt up to reveal a long, red, bleeding gash along his stomach. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight. He noticed that it was deep, but not deep enough for him to have to take him to the hospital again. He could take care of this wound himself with what he had at the house. "Monica! Come here please," he yelled out to one of his maids because she was always nearby.

Monica appeared in the door way and bowed, "Yes Colonel? What do you need?"

"Can you get me some bandages and a bowel of hot water with a rag."

"Right away sir," and with that she left quickly hurrying her steps.

Roy look at Ed's face again and noticed that he seemed to be spaced out. His eyes were no longer glazed over the way they usually were, and he didn't like the look of it. "Ed." Roy said slightly shaking him.

Ed snapped back and looked at Roy. "Roy, what's wrong?" he could see the worried look on his face.

"Ed, did you do this?" Roy pointed to his stomach and Ed looked down. His eyes widened and his breath hitched and he shook his head. "Well how did it get here Ed? It can't just magically appear by itself you know."

Ed shot his head up and to the door as he heard Monica come back with what Roy asked. His eyes widened ever more as she walked over to them and sat the water and bandages down. "Thank you Monica. You can leave now," Roy said as he turned to grab the rag and dip it in the water.

Ed scooted as far as he could into the bed and the night stand as he watched her make her way to the door, but turn around and give him an evil smile and a wink.

Roy turned around and saw Ed and didn't know what to say. He could see the fear in his eyes and his expression. "Ed. Are you ok? What is wrong with you? That's Monica. You remember her. She brought you lunch one day. Remember?"

Ed nodded his head and watched Roy as he slowly reached towards him with a wet rag to whip the blood on his stomach away. He watched the water in the bowl turn red with every new dip in. "Ed, you need to calm down and tell me what happened. How did this happen to you?"

Ed sat in silence for a minute as he let Roy bandage him up. "Roy... I honestly don't know. I was laying in bed waiting for you to come up, and then I felt this pain in my stomach, and I rolled over and fell off and threw up. Next thing I remember, was you next to me. I don't know how it happened. You believe me, don't you?" Ed looked at Roy with fear and sadness in his eyes.

Roy let the story sink in as he thought about it. "I believe you Ed. How could I not with how scared you are." Roy leaned in and kissed Ed on the head as he slowly picked him up being careful of his newly bandaged stomach, and laying him in bed. "It seems that what I had planned has to be rescheduled. I'll be back in a minute ok." Ed nodded and with that, Roy left the room taking the water, rag, and left over bandages with him.

Ed pulled the covers over himself and snuggled himself under them until he knew he couldn't be seen. He honestly didn't know how the cut happened, but he had a feeling that he could guess and it be right. "Roy," Ed said to no one in particular knowing that he was alone, "that wasn't Monica." With that, Ed fell asleep, not able to wait for Roy to get back up to the room.

* * *

Author note:

So I hope you all like this chapter. I bet you all are wondering, "If that's not Monica, then who is it!" and you all are planning on ways to take out your anger on me. Don't worry though. I won't leave you all hanging that long, at least I hope not.

Now for a poll!

For the next few chapters, which would you all like to see:  
A.) Another hot lemon  
B.) Something happen to Roy  
C.) Shad making Ed's life hell to no end and back  
D.) Ed preg (yeah, totally random)

I would love to hear from you. If you have any other choices besides this, let me know and I will find a way to work them in. I will give you credit of course. I am not the kind of person that steals people's helpful ideas. Those people are just dumbasses.

Till next time!


	8. Truth

I am soooooooooooo sorry on leaving you all waiting for this chapter! I was so busy with Christmas and everything. I think you all understand and forgive me! I wrote this chapter listing to my new ipod I would like to say. All the songs helped me write this because they all pretty much went along with what was happening. Which is really cool!

There are so many people that reviewed and chose what should happen in the next coming chapters. I would like to thank xfacexthisx, Paon, GreedxEd, TenshiShanai, Sennie, YaoiFreak25, Hikari-Mizu, VermilionValentine, and Furrigeon. Your all choices helped me decided what to write about.

As usual... the annoying disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist in anyway. If I did, Roy and Ed would have sex in almost every episode. But I do own Monica.

Now... ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

Previously on A Leap of Trust:

_Ed pulled the covers over himself and snuggled himself under them until he knew he couldn't be seen. He honestly didn't know how the cut happened, but he had a feeling that he could guess and it be right. "Roy," Ed said to no one in particular knowing that he was alone, "that wasn't Monica." With that, Ed fell asleep, not able to wait for Roy to get back up to the room._

* * *

Roy walked out of Ed's room and went downstairs wondering if he really did believe Ed or not. '_I mean, come on. Cuts like that don't just randomly show up. Something had to have caused it. It only makes sense that he did it or someone else did it and he refuses to tell me.' _Then he remembered back to how Ed was when Monica walked into the room. He doubted that it was her because that was something that she would never do. 

Roy let out a sigh as he dumped the water out into the kitchen sink and sat down on a stool at the island. He didn't understand what was going on anymore, but whatever it was, he planned on making things better.

* * *

Monica was standing in the hall outside of Ed's room wondering what she could do now that Roy was out of there. She slowly opened the door to find him sleeping soundly in his bed. A smile grew on her face as she stepped in and silently closed the door behind her. 

She walked up and sat on the other side of the bed and watched as Ed rolled over. She waited a few more minutes to make sure he was still asleep before she did anything. When she knew it was safe, she brought her hands up to her hair and untied the red cloth that was holding it. She then placed it over Ed's mouth and tied it tight behind his head. She knew that when he woke up, he would practically start screaming.

Ed rolled over onto his back and Monica took it as her chance to climb on top of him. She slowly pulled the blanket down and straddled his hips while she took his arms and forced them cris-crossed over his head.

Ed's eyes slowly started to open and focus on what was going on. He thought it was Roy trying to be kinky in till his eyes came into view at the now smiling Monica on top of him. He started to thrash his arms and legs trying to throw her off, but she remained put. He opened his mouth to yell, but the cloth went into his mouth and he started to gag.

Monica tightened her grip on his arms and watched as he flinched and made a whimpering noise as a screw from his auto mail dug into his flesh wrist. She let out a laugh as she watched the blood ooze out and run down onto his pillow staining it.

"You know Ed, I told you I would make your life hell. Plus, I was quiet shocked when I was able to take over this body. I don't remember how it happened. The last thing I remember was telling you good-bye, and what do I know, I'm in this maids body," Shad stared into Ed's eyes. "Sad part of it all is, she's still here. It's not exactly all me. Hopefully it is soon though, I hate hearing her thoughts and feelings. Did you know little Edward," he grinned ever so evilly," she's fucked your dear, dear Colonel?"

Ed's eyes went even wider then they were and he could feel tears rising to the surface. _'Roy's fu... fucked his maid. But... why...'_ He closed his eyes and turned his head not wanting to look at Shad in Monica's body.

"Look at me Ed," when he did not comply, he brought a hand up and slapped him across the face. "I said look at me!"

Ed turned his head to face him with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I told you Ed, he wants nothing but sex from you. He will fuck anyone that he can. Do you believe me now Ed?"

Ed shook his head and struggled trying to pull his arms free but only to have the screw drag across his wrist. He cried into the cloth as he felt more blood run down his arm. _'How am I going to explain this to Roy. He's not going to believe any of this happened.'_ Ed closed his eyes again as more tears rose.

"Don't struggle and that won't happen you idiot. How about I tell you this and it's coming straight from this bitches memories. Roy has brought," he paused for a minute as he ran through Monica's memories, "14 girls home and fucked them all. She sat and heard them all moaning while she cleaned the house. She's not the only one, the cook heard them to. She herself has fucked him maybe 3 times at the most. Believe me now Ed?"

Ed nodded his head and let more tears escape. He didn't want to believe that Mustang had been with that many people, let alone girls, but he couldn't doubt it if it was coming from her memories. How many people has he been with and not brought home? How many people has he fucked all together?

Ed's body went limp and Shad let go of his arms and watched as Ed didn't even try to move them. "I'm doing this for your own good Ed. You know that right?" Ed nodded his head again and he reached up and untied the cloth from around his mouth and sat it on his chest. "Clean off your wrist Ed, you don't want him seeing that. If he asks again about the cut on your stomach, you hit it on the way to the floor. You just didn't remember it because of the pain alright?" Ed nodded again and Shad got up off of him and left the room.

Ed brought his auto-mail arm down and picked up the cloth and wrapped it around his wrist. It was still bleeding, but was slowing down. He rolled over and stared at the wall again. He just wanted everything to stop. He didn't want to feel this pain anymore, he wanted everything back to normal. He wanted to be out of this world so he wouldn't hurt anyone else. He closed his eye and soon fell back to sleep with a tear sliding down his cheek.

* * *

After Roy had called and called off all the plans he had, he made his way back up to Ed's room. He sighed as he came to the door and opened it and took in the sight of Ed asleep. He walked over and laid down next to him, pulling him close to his chest. "Ed..." 

Ed let out a whimper and slowly opened his eyes. "Yeeeeeessssss..." he said making it long and drawn out in a sleepy voice.

"Are you feeling any better?" he gave him a kiss on the head and watched as Ed rolled over and tucked his head in the crook of his neck.

"Yes..." Roy shivered as he felt his breath against his neck. "Roy..."

"Hmmm..."

"Can I ask you something?" Ed asked with nervousness in his voice.

"Sure Ed. Anything you want to ask, I'll answer," Roy said holding him tighter.

Ed took a breath and stayed quiet for a few minutes. He didn't really know how he was going to word his question, let alone react to the answer. "How... how many people have you been with?"

Roy's eyes widened at the question. He wanted to lie and say none and that he was the only one, but he didn't want to lie to him. "Not a lot really. Well, I have been out on a lot of dates, and have slept with a few, but none of it meant anything."

Ed pushed away from Roy and turned over. He didn't want to look at him, let alone be touching him. He was hoping that Monica's memories were wrong. He didn't want to believe them, but now that he said that, he confirmed them.

"Ed, what's wrong? I didn't have a choice. If the military finds out, then I will lose my job. If I lost my job, then you wouldn't be here with me now. Do you understand that?" He put his hand on Ed's shoulder and turned him over. He saw tears falling from his eyes and it broke his heart. "Please don't cry. You're the only one that I want to be with. You're the only one that I care about. If I could go back in time, I would never have done any of that."

Ed looked up and stared into onyx eyes. "Do you mean that?"

"Every word of it Ed, every word."

A smile graced Ed's lips and he brought his arms up and wrapped them around Roy's neck. He pulled him down and they met for a kiss. It was a short kiss, but was filled with passion. Roy slowly pulled away and stared into Ed's golden orbs. "That's the Ed that I always want to see."

Ed blushed at the comment and pulled him back down for another kiss. Roy's tongue brushed his bottom lip while his hands slid down and took hold of his sides. He moaned but it was swallowed up by the kiss. Roy took his chance and swept his tongue in and brushed it with Ed's. They fought for dominance, but Roy won.

They pulled apart when they had no air left and were left gasping for breath. "Roy... I want... you..." Ed attempted to say taking in big gulps of oxygen like he would die without it.

"Are you sure Ed?" Ed nodded and Roy went back down and brushed his lips over Ed's. His hands traveled up his shirt and slowly pulled it off as he went. Ed brought his hands down and gripped at Roy's shirt and tried to undo the buttons.

When the kissed ended once again for air, Roy continued his kisses down Ed's jaw line and onto his neck. He could hear Ed moaning and could feel the heat in his groin, along with the bulge in his pants, growing. He sucked at Ed's neck and pulled away and saw the color changing from white to a purple.

He slowly started to kiss down Ed's chest, leaving wet marks as he went. His hands went in between Ed's pants and started to rub his thighs. He could feel Ed's growing erection and it just made his pulse.

Ed stopped trying to undo the buttons and just ripped them off. Roy raised his head up from his chest, "Seems someone is in a hurry."

"Stop teasing and maybe you would—" but was cut off when Roy brought his lips back down on his.

"As you wish," Roy whispered in his ear seductively as he went back down and started to undo Ed's pants, while Ed brought his down to undo Roy's.

When both pants were undone, Roy slid Ed's off and let them pool to the floor, followed by his, then his shirt that Ed had destroyed in the end. He brought his head back down and kissed around Ed's waistline while he slowly pulled the boxers down to reveal Ed's straining erection.

He slowly took the tip into his mouth and heard Ed's breathing hitch in his throat. He smiled as he looked up and saw the golden orbs glazed over with lust. He slowly started to move taking more and more each time.

Ed thought he was going to come early as he felt his pulsing erection taken into the hot moist that was Roy's mouth. He brought his hands down and intertwined them into the black hair that was bobbing up and down. As the pleasure increased, he thrusted up into the pleasure but was soon forced back into the bed as hands pushed his hips down.

Roy slowly stopped what he was doing and slid back up to Ed planting kisses the whole way. Once he got back up, he kissed him on the lips. "Are you sure you want this?" Ed nodded his head, and whimpered when Roy got up off the bed and went into the bathroom.

Roy threw open the mirror cabinet and threw everything out trying to search for what he needed. Once he found what he was looking for, he walked back into the room and held out a bottle of lube to Ed. Ed smiled as he saw that he wasn't being left and pulled him down as soon as he came close enough.

While they were kissing, Roy opened the bottle and poured some of lube on his fingers and brought his hand down to between Ed's legs. Ed opened his legs farther and felt fingers at his entrance, Roy pulled away and looked back into Ed's eyes. He could see everything at that moment in time. He saw lust, want, need, and most of all... love. He leaned back in for a kiss as he slowly pushed one finger in.

Ed let out a moan as the finger was pushed in then followed by a second one. He started to thrust down on the fingers and ended up hitting his spot on the 3rd thrust. He moaned into Roy's mouth as Roy hit it a few more times.

The fingers were removed and Ed whimpered at the loss of pleasure, but then smiled as he saw Roy take his position between his legs. When he saw his opening the bottle again, he leaned up and took it from him. "I want to do it," he said as he poured it onto his hand and brought it down to Roy's throbbing erection.

Roy let out a moan as Ed's hand surrounded him and thrust into the sensation. Ed started to move his hand in time with Roy until his hand came down and grabbed his wrist. He pulled his hand back, and laid back down on the bed.

Roy picked up Ed's real leg and put it over his shoulder as he positioned himself outside of Ed's waiting entrance. "Ready?" Ed nodded and Roy slowly pushed in.

Ed moaned as Roy slowly entered him. He wanted more and he couldn't take the slow entrance so he thrust down and took the whole thing letting out a loud moan. He felt the pain shoot up through him, but it quickly turned into pleasure.

Roy moaned as soon as Ed thrusted down and grabbed the boys hips. He tried not to control himself and not just fuck the boy senseless. He wanted him to enjoy it. He started to move in and out picking up speed. He shifted Ed until he heard his breath hitched and a long moan escape his throat. He knew he hit the spot.

He started to pick up speed and hitting the exact same spot on each and every thrust. Ed soon caught up and started to meet his thrusts making everything so much faster and harder. Ed felt himself coming close and Roy knew it. He reached down and started to pump Ed in time with their thrusts.

Ed felt everything happen at once. "ROY!!!" he moaned as he came on his stomach and Roy's hand. He saw white stars clouding up his vision and felt Roy coming close.

A few more thrusts and Roy followed Ed screaming out his name and coming inside of him. He collapsed onto of him, but caught himself on his left arm trying not to squish him. "Roy..." Ed managed to get out.

"Yes..."

"Don't pull out, please. I wanna stay like this." Ed said with a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Roy gave a little laugh and kissed Ed on the lips. "Sure," he said as he tucked his arm under Ed, and turned him as he laid next to him, trying not to pull out.

Ed snuggled back onto Roy. "I love you."

Roy smiled, "I love you to Ed."

Roy heard Ed's breathing even out and then soon followed him into dreamland.

* * *

Autor Note: 

I enjoyed writing this chapter, but in the end, I enjoy writing any chapter that involves them doing it. Hee hee. I had to say, I had the urge to have them get inturupted by Monica/Shad right in the middle of it all. But I realized that if I did, you all would kill me or something.

I swear that I will attempt to start writing these and getting them up faster. It's hard because I have to correct them a lot of times, but yeah.

Like always, your suggestions are MUCHLY appriciated, and if I use them, I will give a special thanks to you and let everyone know that you helped.


	9. Sorry

Dear readers,

I am extremely sorry that I have not posted like I said I was going to. I still have major writer's block, and it's not getting any better. If you can come up with any ideas for the next chapter, please let me know. If you can come up with the next chapter, and have it go with the rest of the story, I will use it and give you complete credit.

I really don't have time to come up with one right now. Wind ensemble, geometry, U.S. history, and advanced computer applications have me really busy. Plus, my computer applications teacher talked me into joining FBLA (Future Business Leaders of America), and now I have to get ready for the competition that is coming up as their state.

Bare with me just a little longer, and I promise to make the next chapter greater and longer then I have.

Love,

Tapole910


End file.
